Wide Awake
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Carmilla didn't really need to sleep, she was content having to spend the night doing as she pleased, and what she liked the most was watching Laura sleep.. It was soothing.


**Title: Wide Awake.**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Summary: Carmilla didn't really need to sleep, she was content having to spend the night doing as she pleased, and what she liked the most was watching Laura sleep.. It was soothing.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights Carmilla, it belongs to** **both Jordan Hall and Ellen Simpson, which is based on the novella by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu.**

 _ **Author Notes: Nothing to say other than this is my first attempt at the Carmilla Web Show fic, hopefully it will turned out well enough for you guys.**_

 _ **Also, there are some slight subtle spoilers from Season three.**_

* * *

 _Sleep._

 _"What the hell is that?"_

For humans it was the simple pleasure of resting after a long day.

 _"Or more like centuries after picking up a fight with a fucking God"_ Carmilla thought exasperatedly _"Hollis, one of these days you're going to be the **second** death of me"_

By Vampires standards, one could easily mimic such a human trait, but no more.

Which meant that mimicking could never come close to the real deal.

Ironically as of late, Carmilla could _feel_ as if her eyelids weight ten tons each, and were ready to drop at any moment in time, even after she had forsaken such a human trait centuries ago.

 _"Thanks a lot, mother"_ She sneered mentally.

The vampire tiredly looked at her other bane of her _existence_ sleeping peacefully (if slightly uncomfortable) on the wooden desk.

Carmilla played with Laura's hair.

 _"At least now I don't have to lie to anyone... cobwebs my Snow White ass"_

As of late were plenty of times when she grew tired, both physically and emotionally.

The combined stress of her mother's dark plans as well as her growing feelings for Laura were taking her toll on the vampire.

Clearly there was only so much drama going on every minute of the day ever since they learned the dean wanted to open up the gates of hell.

 _"Lovely"_

So, with such a threat on top of everyone's heads, sleep didn't come easy for Laura, her dad or LaFontaine.

 _"But they managed"_

Which was a different situation for her, she didn't need to sleep.

That's not to say she never slept before, she used to be _human_ after all.

 _"Probably for the best"_ Carmilla reasons internally _"Sleep allows the mind to wander, which makes consciousness to drift away. Sleep brought on dreams. And dreams, well... They could easily confused with visions, or reminders off days long past and the last thing I need is the added confusion of the mind... The added distraction of what already happened but couldn't be changed"_

Visions of the past. Memories she could never forget, writhing helpless under the ethereal wrath of her mother's cold, cruel grasp.

It was no secret that the memories of her past cut deep. Thinking back, it was a wonder she was still standing, It was only by the faintest of chances that she still had the will to continue, that chance happened to be **_Laura_** , in retrospect the Dean's evil actions handed her such an _adorkable_ person in her eternal (after)-life.

 _"Terrifying as those past adventures were, they paled compared to what is to come if we fail"_

The possible future was nothing short of a monster, a great, terrible, and gaping maw threatening to swallow everything she ever known and everything she has come to love.

In sleep, and in dreams, Carmilla didn't want to ever see.

Or more likely, _couldn't_ see.

After all, her vampiric nature prevented her from experiencing what could no doubt be described as horrible nightmares.

She was amazed Laura hadn't dreamt of the apocalypse these past few night.

 _"How can she sleep, knowing what waited?"_

 _"How can she dream, knowing what they would all see?"_

 _"How long had it been since I last slept?"_

The last question came as a surprise to Carmilla, ironically her mind began to wonder, which made her think long and hard that maybe she _longed_ to be able to sleep, not because she missed the feeling of sweet release from the waking world.

"Mmm...hm?" She groaned, sitting up and glancing around the dark room.

She started to yawn, but froze, _"Where the **fuck** is this coming from?"_

The young nag looking vampire heard a soft moan, followed by the sweetest yawn she has ever known. Laura stirred, cracking open her chocolate eyes to peer up at her, "Mm? Carm? what time is it?" she murmured.

She smiled and said, "Still early, Creampuff, you might want to go back to sleep."

"Ok" She yawned and nodded.

Much to the surprise of the century old vampire, Laura didn't exactly go to bed as the brunette has hoped, she figured the younger woman was too tired to do so and instead she decided to snuggle into her arms and quickly drifting off again.

Carmilla blushed furiously, due to the fact that Laura had decided to use her _chest_ as her pillows.

 _"Go figure Hollis"_

It only added to the awkwardness when she heard Laura purr in her sleep.

Carmilla could've easily taken the sleeping girl to her bed.

 _"But I **don't** want to"_

It wasn't long before the quiet room was filled with her soft little snores. Carmilla felt her chest stir pleasantly and sighed with a content smile. Tender as she could manage, gently caressing the other girl's hair.

Carmilla decided to at least get comfortable, so she placed them both on the easy chair, careful to not wake up Laura up.

Afterwards, she closed her eyes, _mimicking_ her friend's sleepy no pattern.

And all she could see was her beautiful Creampuff.

On her part, Laura never experienced the nightmare Carmilla feared because she feel protected by said vampire.

Sleep came easily after that.

* * *

 ** _Funny Story... I wrote for Hollstein as if I was writing for Jori, you can't deny the two pairings are somewhat similar._**

 ** _I don't remember if Carmilla actually needs to sleep but seeing as she is undead, I don't think she needs to, which is what ultimately created this little piece of work._**

 ** _So? What do you guys think? Did I do ok for being my first try at writing Hollstein?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
